This invention relates generally to data storage systems, and more particularly to data storage systems having redundancy arrangements to protect against total system failure in the event of a failure in a component or subassembly of the storage system.
As is known in the art, large host computers and servers (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9chost computer/serversxe2x80x9d) require large capacity data storage systems. These large computer/servers generally includes data processors, which perform many operations on data introduced to the host computer/server through peripherals including the data storage system. The results of these operations are output to peripherals, including the storage system.
One type of data storage system is a magnetic disk storage system. Here a bank of disk drives and the host computer/server are coupled together through an interface. The interface includes xe2x80x9cfront endxe2x80x9d or host computer/server controllers (or directors) and xe2x80x9cback-endxe2x80x9d or disk controllers (or directors). The interface operates the controllers (or directors) in such a way that they are transparent to the host computer/server. That is, data is stored in, and retrieved from, the bank of disk drives in such a way that the host computer/server merely thinks it is operating with its own local disk drive. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Disk Mapping and Data Retrievalxe2x80x9d, inventors Moshe Yanai, Natan Vishlitzky, Bruno Alterescu and Daniel Castel, issued Apr. 27, 1993, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
As described in such U.S. Patent, the interface may also include, in addition to the host computer/server controllers (or directors) and disk controllers (or directors), addressable cache memories. The cache memory is a semiconductor memory and is provided to rapidly store data from the host computer/server before storage in the disk drives, and, on the other hand, store data from the disk drives prior to being sent to the host computer/server. The cache memory being a semiconductor memory, as distinguished from a magnetic memory as in the case of the disk drives, is much faster than the disk drives in reading and writing data.
The host computer/server controllers, disk controllers and cache memory are interconnected through a backplane printed circuit board. More particularly, disk controllers are mounted on disk controller printed circuit boards. The host computer/server controllers are mounted on host computer/server controller printed circuit boards. And, cache memories are mounted on cache memory printed circuit boards. The disk directors, host computer/server directors, and cache memory printed circuit boards plug into the backplane printed circuit board. In order to provide data integrity in case of a failure in a director, the backplane printed circuit board has a pair of buses. One set the disk directors is connected to one bus and another set of the disk directors is connected to the other bus. Likewise, one set the host computer/server directors is connected to one bus and another set of the host computer/server directors is directors connected to the other bus. The cache memories are connected to both buses. Each one of the buses provides data, address and control information.
The arrangement is shown schematically in FIG. 1. Thus, the use of two buses B1, B2 provides a degree of redundancy to protect against a total system failure in the event that the controllers or disk drives connected to one bus, fail. Further, the use of two buses increases the data transfer bandwidth of the system compared to a system having a single bus. Thus, in operation, when the host computer/server 12 wishes to store data, the host computer 12 issues a write request to one of the front-end directors 14 (i.e., host computer/server directors) to perform a write command. One of the front-end directors 14 replies to the request and asks the host computer 12 for the data. After the request has passed to the requesting one of the front-end directors 14, the director 14 determines the size of the data and reserves space in the cache memory 18 to store the request. The front-end director 14 then produces control signals on one of the address memory busses B1, B2 connected to such front-end director 14 to enable the transfer to the cache memory 18. The host computer/server 12 then transfers the data to the front-end director 14. The front-end director 14 then advises the host computer/server 12 that the transfer is complete. The front-end director 14 looks up in a Table, not shown, stored in the cache memory 18 to determine which one of the back-end directors 20 (i.e., disk directors) is to handle this request. The Table maps the host computer/server 12 addresses into an address in the bank 14 of disk drives. The front-end director 14 then puts a notification in a xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d (not shown and stored in the cache memory 18) for the back-end director 20, which,is to handle the request, the amount of the data and the disk address for the data. Other back-end directors 20 poll the cache memory 18 when they are idle to check their xe2x80x9cmail boxesxe2x80x9d. If the polled xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d indicates a transfer is to be made, the back-end director 20 processes the request, addresses the disk drive in the bank 22, reads the data from the cache memory 18 and writes it into the addresses of a disk drive in the bank 22.
When data is to be read from a disk drive in bank 22 to the host computer/server 12 the system operates in a reciprocal manner. More particularly, during a read operation, a read request is instituted by the host computer/server 12 for data at specified memory locations (i.e., a requested data block). One of the front-end directors 14 receives the read request and examines the cache memory 18 to determine whether the requested data block is stored in the cache memory 18. If the requested data block is in the cache memory 18, the requested data block is read from the cache memory 18 and is sent to the host computer/server 12. If the front-end director 14 determines that the requested data block is not in the cache memory 18 (i.e., a so-called xe2x80x9ccache missxe2x80x9d) and the director 14 writes a note in the cache memory 18 (i.e., the xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d) that it needs to receive the requested data block. The back-end directors 20 poll the cache memory 18 to determine whether there is an action to be taken (i.e., a read operation of the requested block of data). The one of the back-end directors 20 which poll the cache memory 18 mail box and detects a read operation reads the requested data block and initiates storage of such requested data block stored in the cache memory 18. When the storage is completely written into the cache memory 18, a read complete indication is placed in the xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d in the cache memory 18. It is to be noted that the front-end directors 14 are polling the cache memory 18 for read complete indications. When one of the polling front-end directors 14 detects a read complete indication, such front-end director 14 completes the transfer of the requested data which is now stored in the cache memory 18 to the host computer/server 12.
The use of mailboxes and polling requires time to transfer data between the host computer/server 12 and the bank 22 of disk drives thus reducing the operating bandwidth of the interface.
In accordance with the present invention, a data transmission system is provided. The system includes a first plurality of data storage elements, each one storing data fed thereto in response to a source of first clock pulses, such stored data being provided at outputs of the storage elements. A plurality of transmission channels is included. Each one of the channels has an input coupled to a corresponding one of the outputs of the plurality of data storage elements. A second plurality of data storage elements is included. Each one of the second plurality of data storage elements has an input coupled to an output of a corresponding one of the transmission channels. Data at the inputs of the second plurality of storage elements heng is stored in the second plurality of storage elements in response to clock pulses from a second source of clock pulse. The clock pulses produced by the first source of clock pulses are independent of the clock pulses produced by the second source of clock pulses. A plurality of majority gates is included. Each one of the majority gates has a plurality of inputs. Each one of such plurality of inputs is coupled to an output of each of the second plurality of data storage elements. Each one of the majority gates produces an output in accordance with a majority of the data fed thereto.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a data transmission system is provided. The system includes a first source of clock pulses and a first plurality of data storage elements. Each one of the storage elements stores data fed thereto in response the clock pulses from the first source of clock pulses. The stored data is provided at outputs of the storage elements. A plurality of transmission channels is included. Each one of the channels has an input coupled to a corresponding one of the outputs of the plurality of data storage elements. A second source of clock pulses is provided. The second source of clock pulses is independent of the first source of clock pulses. A second plurality of data storage elements is included. Each one thereof has an input coupled to an output of a corresponding one of the transmission channels. Data at the inputs of the second plurality of storage elements being is stored in the second plurality of storage elements in response to clock pulses from the second source of clock pulse. A plurality of majority gates is provided. Each one of the gates has a plurality of inputs. Each one of such plurality of inputs is coupled to an output of each of the second plurality of data storage elements. Each one of the majority gates produces an output in accordance with a majority of the data fed thereto.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, an arbitration system is provided. The system includes a common resource and a first arbitration logic. The first arbitration logic includes a plurality of logic sections. Each one of the logic sections is fed a corresponding one of a plurality of request signals for the common resource. The logic sections produce, in response to request signals, a corresponding one of a plurality of grant signals. Each one of such sections has: a corresponding one of a plurality of first data storage elements, each one of such storage elements storing a corresponding one of the grant signals in response to first clock pulses, such stored grant signals being provided at outputs of the storage elements. The arbitration system includes a plurality of transmission channels, each one having an input coupled to a corresponding one of the outputs of the plurality of first data storage elements. The plurality of transmission channels pass the grant signals stored in the first data storage elements to outputs of the transmission channels. Also provided is a second arbitration logic. The second arbitration logic includes a second plurality of data storage elements, each one thereof having an input coupled to an output of a corresponding one of the transmission channels. The grant signals at the outputs of the channels are stored in the second plurality of storage elements in response to clock pulses from a second source of clock pulse. The clock pulses produced by the first source of clock pulses are independent of the clock pulses produced by the second source of clock pulses. The second arbitration logic also includes a plurality of majority gates. Each one of the gates has a plurality of inputs. Each one of such plurality of inputs is coupled to an output of each of the second plurality of data storage elements. Each one of the majority gates produces an output in accordance with a majority of the data fed thereto.